My Perfect World: Destroyed & Rebuilt
by Tuckers-Ghostly-Girl-xD
Summary: I have taken Perfect world and done what I said I would do. I made it into a full fledged story. Hope you like this one as much as the original! K Plus just to be safe.


TGG: I am not posting two of the same thing... Well I kinda am but I don't have the brain cells left to make a new chapter. I've been working on a Mary Sue and half of my brain died. So here's the first chapter of  
**My Perfect World**: Destroyed and Rebuilt.  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
_  
'Come on Fenton get it together. It's only Sam.' _Four days earlier I had gathered the courage to ask Sam Manson to the dance. Now here I was standing outside her door trying to push the door bell. Finally the chiming sound filled my ears. Mr. Manson answered the door first.

"She better be home by **ELEVEN**." I nodded watching Sam come down the stairs.

I couldn't help but stare. She was wearing a black sleeveless dress that went down to her ankles on her feet were black high heel shoes, her hair was put up into a delicate bun with a few choice strands of hair framing her face. She also wore a sparkling blue sapphire necklace. "Come on Danny we're going to be late!" She grabbed my arm snapping me out of my trance. Her dad glared at me as we left.  
"Remember! Eleven o'clock tonight!"we ran off hand in hand.

(The Dance)

"Why don't you guys go dance?" Tucker suggested. I looked at him funny before Sam dragged me out onto the dance floor.  
"But I can't dance!" I protested. Sam smiled as a song we both knew came on.  
"You know this one!" She teased. As we started dancing I saw Tuck over by the DJ. He winked at me.

**I got a funny feeling.  
The moment that your lips touched mine.  
Something shot right though me.  
My heart skipped a beat in time.  
There's a different feel about you tonight.**

I put my arms around Sam's waist, Sam had her arms wrapped around my neck and we danced. She placed her head on my shoulder, I put put cheek on top of her head.

**It's got me thinkin' lots of crazy things.  
I think I saw a flash of light.  
It felt like electricity.  
You shouldn't kiss me like this.  
Unless you mean it like that.**

A few other couples were out on the dance floor with us but to me they didn't exist at this moment. It was just me and Sam. us and no one else.

**They're all watchin' us now.  
They think we're fallin' in love.  
They'd never believe that we're just friends.  
When you kiss me like this.  
I think you mean it like that.  
If you do baby kiss me again**

Now it was just me and Sam dancing, completely unaware that everyone had stopped dancing to watch us. We found out later that everyone there agreed that we made the cutest couple. Even Dash and Paulina said so. Tucker stood off to the side admiring his handy work. Totally pleased with himself. Sam and I looked into each others eyes as we continued to dance.

**Everybody swears we make the perfect pair.  
But dancing is as far as it goes.  
Girl you've never moved me.  
Quite the way you've moved me tonight.  
I just wanted you to know. **

We moved with the beat of the song. Moving flawlessly, never missing a step. Never taking our eyes off one another. I heard everyone gasped as the we slowly rose into the air.(Yeah, got that from the Casper movie) We continued to dance, right though the ceiling and onto the roof. The song still heard though the wood. Even if it was faint.

**You shouldn't kiss me like this.  
Unless you mean it like that.  
'Cause I'll just close my eyes.  
And I won't know where I'm at.  
We'll get lost on this dance floor.  
Spinnin' around and around.**

We danced under the light of the moon and stars. Blue eyes locked on to violet. We moved closer together. Noses met then lips. We kissed. It was like heaven only better. We had crossing the line that changed our relationship forever. But I wasn't thinking about that at the time

**When you kiss me like this.  
I think you mean it like that.  
If you do baby kiss me again.  
Kiss me again.**

I pulled away slowly. "Sam." She hushed me with another kiss. Nothing could have ruined that moment nothing. We knew we'd be together forever at that moment. I wish it had been true.

* * *

TGG: This story will be completly in danny's POv Unlike the songfic version. This might be the only chapter with song lyrics. Hopefully. I hope you enjoyed it! R&R! 


End file.
